


Should've Listened

by EveWillows33112



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, Gladnis Mentioned, Hurt No Comfort, I really don't know what this is, I was sad and wrote this crap, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Probably ooc, Promptis Mentioned, Tears, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 09:58:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10717149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveWillows33112/pseuds/EveWillows33112
Summary: "I should've listened," Noct heard Cor whisper against Jules' forehead. "I should've listened, I shouldn't have left you there. I'm so sorry my love, I'm sorry."





	Should've Listened

**Author's Note:**

> My depression was kicking my ass, and I wrote this crap to try and get all the sad feels from my system. Will write happier stuff later if anyone wants to give me a prompt for Cor and Jules, Promptis, or Gladnis. Enjoy.  
> -Evie

Blades clashed hard, the sound echoing in the forest. Followed by grunts, and yells from the two combatants. The first was none other than Marshal Cor Leonis, katana raised proudly, eyes fixed on his target and a snarl against his lips. 

"Traitor!" he yelled rushing at the other man bringing his katana down hard on the other blade. The other man, Jules Havelock, a younger looking man with shoulder length red hair and dark green eyes grunted while he pushed Cor back with his blade jumping back from the other attacks the look of desperation on his face. 

"Cor listen to me! Just for a second! I can explain!" he yelled and dodged another attack from the other man. 

"Explain what?!" Cor yelled swinging the blade again. "How you betrayed our King and all of Insomnia?! How you betrayed me?!" Cor rushed him again this time he was able to run his blade through Jules' shoulder pinning him to a tree, once upon a time the cry of pain would've caused his chest to constrict, now it brings a sort of pleasure. 

"No! Please, Cor listen!" Jules begged, his sword falling from his hands and disappearing into the ether. "I never wanted this! Regis sent me to Nifilheim to work as a spy two weeks before the signing! I was reporting back anything that I found useful!" Green eyes clashed with blue, the green orbs slowly misting with tears. 

"If that's the case, why wasn't I told?" Cor growled getting a little closer to the man he used to call his lover. 

"Because it needed to be covert! Regis, Clarus, and I were the only ones that knew! And I knew you'd disapprove..." Jules sobbed in pain when the blade twisted in his shoulder. "Cor please...you need to believe me, I would never intentionally hurt you," Jules' voice quieted a little and he reached out to touch Cor's cheek with a loving tenderness. "I love you too much, I love Insomnia too much to do that," he sobbed out tears slipping down his cheek. 

Cor regarded the man silently, slapping his hand away from his cheek. He should kill him, he really should, but there was still a part of Cor that loved Jules. Growling softly for his weakness Cor pulled his blade out making Jules cry out in pain and slide down the tree. He noted that Jules didn't even try to reach up and staunch the bleeding.  
Turning away from Jules, Cor sent his blade away and took a deep breath. "If I ever see you again, I'll kill you without a second thought," he muttered and walked away. He could still hear Jules' pained sobs behind him and a lone tear slid down his cheek. He'd lost his country, his home, his family, and Jules was working for the Nifs. There was nothing the Astrals could take from him now that could tear him apart more than that.

xxx

Jules laid against the tree for hours, he could vaguely make out a haven not too far away, but he lacked the energy and the will to make it there. His wound was still bleeding quite freely, and his head was getting lighter from the lack of blood in his body. A part of him hoped he bled out before a daemon came around, that's not a way he'd want to go, but neither was getting stabbed by the man he loved. 

Sighing heavily, Jules laid his head against the tree and looked out at the Alstor Slough. It was a beautiful sight at least, and the night was warm. He could die happy here as long as he didn't think about Cor. 

He sat there for a long time in silence, listening to nature, the larger creatures were content to leave him to die alone. That is until everything went quiet, way too quiet. It listened for a long moment and then he heard it. The sound of the earth cracking open, and the telltale groan of a daemon. 

Jules got up slowly, groaning in pain and summoned his blade. He wouldn't be able to kill an iron giant, but he wasn't going to let it take him without a fight. Leaning against the tree for a moment he looked up at the giant and readied his blade. It would be quick he hoped, and this time he allowed himself to drift off to happier memories. Late nights in the Citadel, tangled sheets, labored breaths and moans in the dark, Cor between his legs staring at him with those blue eyes. Hands lacing together, hips meeting in a passionate dance they both knew so well. Finally settling on whispers, limbs tangled and limp, loving kisses, tender caresses. 

Opening his eyes Jules looked at the Iron Giant and charged at it. If these were his last moments, he'd make them worth it. 

xxx

Cor, Ignis, Gladio, Prompto, and Noct looked at the mangled corpse of what used to be Jules Havelock. Guilt ate Cor alive while he positively identified his lover's body, tears slid down his cheeks while he knelt next to the corpse. He should've listened, he should've fucking listened. 

The younger boys had told him they ran into Chancellor Ardyn, and he had information linking Jules as a spy working for Insomnia under direct order from the King. Jules had been outed and became Persona Non-Grata by the Nifilheim Crown. Jules escaped and even while being hunted by the Nifs, he sought out the only person he knew he could trust, his lover. 

Cor sobbed openly gathering Jules into his arms and pressed his forehead to his younger lover's rocking him gently. He whispered apologies over and over again, telling him how much he loved him, even though he knew Jules could no longer hear him. He didn't see the four pairs of eyes that watched him, didn't see how Gladio wrapped his arm around Ignis' shoulders pulling him close pressing a kiss to his head while the slightly shorter man removed his glasses to bury his face into his chest. He and Jules were very good friends at the Citadel. 

Prompto turned away a little and closed his eyes trying to give the grieving man as much privacy as he could. He wrapped his arms around Noct from behind, burying his face into the prince's back. He didn't know Jules, but he could feel the grief pouring off his friends and the Marshal. Noctis just watched with sad eyes while Cor grieved, his hand reaching up to stroke against Prompto's wrists and sighed heavily. This was a heavy loss to anyone that knew Jules, but he knew Cor felt the loss heavier. 

"I should've listened," Noct heard Cor whisper against Jules' forehead. "I should've listened, I shouldn't have left you there. I'm so sorry my love, I'm sorry."  
Unseen to the four men, a figure stood over Cor smiling down tenderly. He leaned down to press his lips to Cor's head running his hand down the back of his head.

"I love you," he whispered into his ear. Cor pulled his head away like got shocked by lightning and looked to where the voice was. Jules knew he couldn't be seen, but he smiled anyway and pressed a warm kiss to the center of Cor's forehead. "I'll be waiting for you, my love," he said and finally disappeared to the Astral Plains. He'd wait there patiently for his lover to join him, all the while he'll serve as his guiding light, even from beyond.


End file.
